I Will
by AlhenaStoria
Summary: On n'oublie jamais son premier amour et Harry va vite s'en rendre compte quand il croisera de nouveau le regard de Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici ma première Fanfiction, enfin non mais la première que je publie ! Avant de lire le chapitre je voudrais attirer vôtre attention sur ses quelques lignes.

Tout d'abord Rating M donc homophobe oust ! C'est un Harry x Draco ( Non c'est pas vrai ? OxO ) avec peut-être d'autre couple à voir en fonction du déroulement de l'histoire et un peut de vous ! (Sondage ? Maybe Maybe). Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens malheureusement, et l'univers aussi. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que les empruntés pour m'amuser un peut.  
[Je suis à la recherche d'une ou d'un Béta, je mord pas promis ! ] Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier. Concernant l'histoire, elle commence pendant la dernière année de nos étudiants. Voldy est mort, Alastor, Albus, enfin tout ce qui sont mort dans les livres sauf Remus, Hedwige, Sirius et Fred car je vais avoir besoin d'eux pour la suite !

Pour les besoins de mon histoire certain caractère risque de changer de temps en temps, et vous allez vite savoir qui sont mes petits chouchous et ce que je n'aime pas ! xD

Dernier petit point et après place à l'histoire ! Concernant les reviews, ça fait un moment que je connais le site et je vois que certaines reviews deviennent de plus en plus méchantes et ça je ne l'accepte pas. Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'aimer mais faite une remarque constructive car toute remarque est bonne à prendre mais ne dite pas seulement «c'est nul», «j'aime pas» si votre review n'est pas argumenté je ne l'accepterais pas car mon histoire va évolué en fonction de vos remarques, de ce qui vous à plu et déplu pour que les chapitres suivant soit de meilleure qualité..

Maintenant place au premier chapitre !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Prologue [ Erin McCarley - Into The Fire ]_

 _La tempête faisait rage dehors, les éléments se battaient entre eux, la pluie tombait à ne plus en finir, l'orage grondait de toutes ces forces et le vent soufflait tellement fort que les élèves de Poudlard avait l'interdiction de mettre un pied dehors. Pourtant si on regardait attentivement on pouvait distinguer une silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fontaine de l'école. Un étudiant de l'école, portant l'uniforme aux couleurs de la maison serpentard était assis comme si la météo et tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas. Le vent soufflait sur ces cheveux d'or platine, la pluie mouillait son uniforme à en voir sa peau aussi claire que ces cheveux, son regard aux couleurs de l'orage regardait droit devant, il semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui d'après son regard triste porté sur l'horizon n'était pas venu. Dans ses mains, il tenait ferment une fleur blanche, on pouvait voir les pétales tombées et s'envoler au fur et à mesure que ses doigts aussi fins que ce d'un pianiste les arrachaient._

 _« S'il vient, je lui dirais que je l'aime, s'il ne vient pas, je l'oublierais. S'il vient, je lui dirais que je l'aime, s'il ne vient, pas je l'oublierais...»_

 _Le célèbre prince des serpentards amoureux, ça peut surprendre mais tout être vivant même le plus insignifiant peut éprouver des sentiments et notre beau blond ni échappe pas mais, la question est plutôt qui attend-il sous une telle tempête ? Et pourquoi cette personne n'est-elle pas venue ?_

* * *

 _ **Une heure avant…**_

« Harry… Harry… Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un seul coup, un air de pur panique sur son visage.

« Quoi ! ? Poudlard est attaqué ? Voldemort est de retour ? »

« Idiot ! » Hermione lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Tu t'es juste assoupi sur le canapé, je voulais juste te dire que si tu étais fatigué, tu n'avais qu'à aller te coucher dans ton lit, tu seras mieux installé. »

En effet, il s'était affalé sur le canapé de sa salle commune et il avait fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Tout ça c'est de ça faute à lui… S'il ne hantait pas ses pensées jour et nuit, il ne serait pas endormi comme ça d'un seul coup. Il soupira avant de se rasseoir et de sourire à sa meilleure amie. Elle recommença à le regarder avec ce regard, ce regard rempli de tristesse.

« Hermione, arrête de me regarder comme ça… »

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu avant, si j'avais été plus attentive j'aurais pu tâter le terrain et il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, ou peut-être que si, mais il n'aurait pas été aussi dur et je… »

« Hermione ! Arrête n'en parlons plus, ce qui est fait et fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et je suis aussi coupable que lui… C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Et je ne lui ai rien dit alors qu'il aurait dû être le premier au courant. »

C'est vrai que la réaction de Ron l'avait blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il le fréquentait, que c'était avec lui qu'il partageait ses nuits, mais il avait peur de sa réaction et maintenant voilà le résultat. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Ron le regardant avec un tel regard, un regard de pure haine, mais aussi un regard rempli de déception et c'est ce regard qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Au début, il ne pensait pas que cette relation durerait, ça devait juste être un coup d'un soir comme les autres, mais voilà, il n'est pas les autres, non… Personne n'est comme lui… Il est unique, il n'y en a qu'un comme lui… Il n'y a que lui qui me met dans tous mes états et ça, depuis maintenant sept ans, oui… Draco Malfoy, il est aussi le seul à avoir le don de mettre ma vie et ma tête autant en désordre. Même après la fin de la guerre, ont continuaient de s'insulter et de se bagarrer dès qu'ont se croisaient, mais au fur et à mesure, les coups se sont transformés en caresses et les insultes en baisers. Ont ne se cherchaient plus pour se battre, mais pour s'enlacer simplement. Je pouvais rester des heures dans ses bras entourés d'un silence non pesant, mais reposant.

Ce simple contact suffisait à lui faire oublier, oublier qu'ils avaient grandi trop vite, oublié les morts, oublier la guerre… Et maintenant, son meilleur ami lui avait dit de l'oublier tant que cette histoire ne serait pas terminée. Il devait faire un choix. Est-ce qu'il tenait à Ron ? La question ne se posait même pas. Est-ce qu'il tenait à Draco ? D'une certaine manière oui, sinon il l'aurait ignoré. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire un choix entre les deux ? C'était la question muette de Ron, il le savait. Pourrait-il abandonner Draco pour lui ? Où pourrait-il abandonner Ron pour Draco. Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix. Il regarda Hermione qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, il lui fit un maigre sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, le vent commençait à se lever, une tempête allait bientôt arriver. Il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie quand il l'entendit hoqueter de surprise. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, une grue faite de papier… Draco. Il se leva et alla récupérer l'origami prêt de son amie et l'ouvrit délicatement pour ne pas le déchirer.

 _''Rejoins-moi à 18 heures devant la fontaine, je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler, et j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Draco ''_

Hermione se pencha sur l'épaule de son ami.

« À ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il peut te dire d'aussi important ? »

« Aucune idée Hermione, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas négatif ! »

« Tu crois qu'il t'enverrait un joli petit oiseau en papier si c'était quelque chose de négatif ? »

« Qui sait ? Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire de si important. Enfin peut importe, j'irais ! »

« Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? »

Cette voix… Ron. Avec son amie, il se retourna et baissa immédiatement les yeux dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Draco mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir à nouveau.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Draco. »

« D'accord. Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »

« Euh… Oui, mais dans une heure, je dois rejoindre Draco… Enfin, tu vois… »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. »

Je regardais mon meilleur ami se diriger vers notre dortoir et jetais un coup d'œil à Hermione qui me lança aussi tôt un sourire d'encouragement. Je souffla un bon coup et monta rapidement les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté ici, je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la chambre de préfet de Draco. Finalement, je crois que je l'aime même si on ne se l'est jamais dit… Mon meilleur ami veut me parler et vu son air ça doit être important et moi, je pense à Draco. Je m'installe sur mon lit et je regarde Ron droit dans les yeux cette fois.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. De Malfoy. Tu m'ignores complètement ! Tu ne penses qu'à lui et tu ne regardes plus que lui ! Tu en as oublié tes propres amis, tes amis qui étaient là dans les moments difficiles alors que lui s'en foutait royalement ! Tes amis qui avaient besoin de toi après tout ça ! Et toi tu… Tu ne vois plus que lui alors qu'il nous a pourris la vie pendant sept ans, sept ans, Harry ! »

Je le vois reprendre son souffle et s'asseoir sur son lit en face du mien. Je serre les poings. Ce qu'il a dit est totalement vrai, je le sais très bien mais et moi ? Ou étiez-vous quand j'allais mal ? Il n'y a que Draco qui l'a remarqué, car c'est le seul qui ne m'a jamais considéré comme un héros ou le survivant, il me voyait moi, Harry, Harry tout simplement…

« Je le sais Ron, mais essaye de te mettre aussi à ma place, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir à certaines choses, de me remettre en question. Maintenant que j'étais devenu le héros que tout le monde voulait que je sois, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'avais besoin de me sentir normal, comme un simple étudiant, mon rôle de sauveur était terminé. Je voulais être tranquille et continuer à vivre normalement, mais personne ne l'a compris, personne sauf Draco. C'est le seul à avoir agi normalement et c'est le seul qui ne me met pas sur un pied d'étal, c'est le seul où je ne vois ni peine, ni fascination dans son regard. Il ne me voit pas comme un héros, le sauveur du monde sorcier, il me voit simplement moi. »

La discussion continua longtemps. Ron essayait de se faire pardonner auprès de son ami en inventant de belles et longes histoires en parlant du passer mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas et qu'il prenait pour une bonne intention de la part du roux cachait une bien sombre vérité. Ron savait, il avait tout entendu et il savait qu'il devait rejoindre Malfoy à 18 heures. Il devait juste retenir Harry, lui faire passer le temps sans qu'il ne remarque que l'heure approchait. Il ne le laissera pas faire cette erreur. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce Mangemort, il devait juste le retenir jusqu'à l'heure du repas puis dès qu'il commencera à trop pensé à son rendez-vous il lui dirait clairement qu'il lui pardonne et qu'il voulait recommencer à zéro et ne plus pensée à cette dispute ridicule. Harry arrivera en retard et Malfoy ne l'attendra jamais jusqu'à l'heure du repas, il partira surtout que le temps commence à ce gâté dehors, l'orage gronde au loin et se rapproche. Il ne l'attendra jamais sous ce temps, alors il devait juste le retenir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Trop d'amis étaient tombés et il ne laisserait pas Harry dans les bras du Serpentard.

 _ **\- 18 heures / 19 heures -**_

Assis sur le rebord de la fontaine Draco attendait. Il était déjà arrivé une dizaine de minutes avant tellement il ne tenait pas en place. La pluie commença doucement à tomber. Harry était en retard, il savait que le brun et la ponctualité n'était bonne amie mais il avait eu un peut d'espoir en pensant qu'il ferait cet effort pour lui. Les minutes passaient et elles se transformèrent en heures et Harry ne se montrait toujours pas. L'orage avait éclaté et le vent se déchaînait de toute ses forces pourtant il était encore là, son regard gris droit sur l'horizon. Dans ses mains, il tenait fermement une fleur blanche, ses doigts aussi fins que ce d'un pianiste les arrachaient lentement.

« S'il vient, je lui dirais que je l'aime, s'il ne vient pas, je l'oublierais. S'il vient, je lui dirais que je l'aime, s'il ne vient pas, je l'oublierais… »

L'heure du repas avait sonné et Harry n'était pas venu. Cette phrase lui brisa le cœur, il ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait tellement fait pour lui. La soirée passa et le lendemain un élève manqua à l'appel. Tout le château fut fouillé, de la salle sur demande aux extérieurs de Poudlard, rien. Draco Malfoy avait disparu sans rien dire à personne et sans laissé de trace.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vois plus ça comme un prologue qu'un chapitre car je le trouve un peut court. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe. J'attend vos impressions avec impatiente ! (p^-^)p


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit rappel:** Harry x Draco, M ( pas pour toute suite mais M comme même xD ), les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

haruki-kyouya : ( je te remet un petit message ici car j'ai rencontrer quelque soucis avec le site et je sais pas si tu as eu mon message, je préfère être sûr ! ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as chamboulé tout mon chapitre car du coup j'ai recommencer plusieurs fois la narration. J'espère qu'elle est beaucoup mieux que dans le premier ! Et j'espère aussi que se chapitre te plaira et j'attend ton avis avec impatience ! :)

 _Reviews :_ Badou _-_ lalou2gwada - toinette Malefoy-Potter - Lehna Black Amber - Nekyo (Je regroupe car au final vous avez tous eu le même avis sur le premier chapitre) Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous trouvez cette histoire très prometteuse, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre !

 **NdA:** Concernant la publication, je me suis finalement décider sur 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche ! Car j'avoue que cette semaine avec mes examens j'ai eu beaucoup de mal et pour les prochains chapitres je veux vraiment prendre le temps de bien écrire et de pas être prise par le temps justement.

Et je remercie aussi LoupSpell qui dès la première review à bien voulu être ma correctrice ! 3

Maintenant place au chapitre 2 !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_ Hero Memories

 _ **5 mois après la disparition de Draco Malfoy.  
**_  
\- « Harry ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Ginny écoute… Non, je ne t'écouterais plus ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer à autre chose ? Il est parti sans toi ! Parce que c'est de ma faute ! J'ai promis à sa mère que je le retrouverais. Es-tu sur que tu ne te l'as pas plutôt promis à toi-même ? »

Aïe. Il baissa les yeux. Au fond de lui, il s'avait qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Les aurors avaient soit disant chercher partout dans le monde magique mais il ne les croyait pas, la disparition de Draco les arrangeait plus qu'autre chose car même si Malfoy senior était derrière les barreaux à Azkaban on sait tous qu'il n'y restera pas très longtemps.

\- « Harry tu m'écoutes quand je te parles !  
\- Je suis désolé Ginny…  
\- Moi aussi Harry… Je suis désolé pour toi. Reprend toi ! Oublie-le. Tu peux avoir n'importe qui et tu le sais ! Tu peux même m'avoir moi.  
\- On en a déjà parlé Ginny. Tu sais que je t'aime mais, pas de cette manière là. Je t'aime comme une petite sœur. Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Tu sais que Dean à toujours des sentiments pour toi...  
\- Harry… »

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Que tout s'arrête. L'envie de faire la même chose, tout quitter, tout oublier, tout recommencer ailleurs. Loin de la magie, du statut d'héros, loin de tout. Poudlard était différent sans lui, sa présence lui manquait et puis même chez les Serpentards l'ambiance était différente. Il pouvait toujours entendre Ginny lui parler ou plutôt lui casser les oreilles. Il voulait être seul, c'était trop compliqué à comprendre ? Il ignora Ginny royalement et monta dans le dortoir. Une fois la porte fermé, il se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Un rire amer lui échappa. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ? Il avait l'impression de tout perdre à nouveau. Il se leva et traîna le pas jusqu'à son lit ou il s'y laissa tomber. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans son lit ? Depuis plusieurs mois au moins. Avant il dormait tout le temps avec Draco et depuis sa disparition le canapé de la Salle Commune lui servait de lit. Ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Il avait beau tourné dans tout les sens essayant de trouve une position confortable pour dormir un peut mais il lui manquait quelque chose, une présence, sa présence.

* * *

 _Flash-back  
_  
Il était en retard. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier se rendez-vous alors qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il s'en était rendu compte en plein repas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquait cette sensation, ce regard orageux qui était normalement posé sur lui à cette heure. Ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il s'était levé d'un bon faisant sursauter ses camarades et couru vers la grande porte à une vitesse que lui-même ne pensait atteindre. La pluie c'était calmé, le vent s'était adouci, l'orage s'était éloigner. Quand il arriva devant la fontaine de l'école, il était déjà trop tard. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait tout gâché.  
La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et les larmes commencèrent à tomber. Qu'avait-il fait ? Si seulement il avait écouté son cœur au lieu de Ron. Si seulement tous les Retourneurs de Temps n'avaient pas été détruits, il serait revenu en arrière. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et courra aux cachots pour rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards.

\- « Sang-pur. »

Mais le mur d'entrée ne s'ouvrit pas. Pourquoi ? Draco lui avait donné le mot de passe il y a une quinzaine de jour et il l'avait utilisé !

\- « Sang-Pur ! »

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en serrant les dents. Merde. ..Merde et merde. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Le mot de passe change tout les quinze jours(1). Quel est l'abruti qui à eu cette idée qu'il lui jette un sort ! Il passa sa main rougit par le coup sur sa joue pour balayer d'un geste les larmes qui recommençait à couler. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Il se redressa rapidement et essuya les dernières larmes qui parlaient au coin de ses yeux. Quand il reconnu la silhouette de Blaise Zabini il courra vers lui.

\- « En voilà des manières Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène ici ?  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! Le mot de passe, donne le moi s'il te plait.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?  
\- Je dois à tout prix parler à Draco, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler c'est important !  
\- Aussi important que ton excuse pour ne pas être venu à son rendez-vous ? Voyons Potter ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, j'étais là quand il t'a envoyé le message et j'étais là aussi quand il est revenu, sans toi. Maintenant va voir ailleurs j'ai un ami a réconforter.

Harry se senti pousser sur le côté et avant qu'il ne réagisse Zabini était déjà rentrer dans le dortoir et le mur s'était refermer directement après son passage. Il ne verrait pas Draco se soir pour s'expliquer. Demain il l'attendrait au petit déjeuner et il arrangerait tout car le Serpentard comptait beaucoup pour lui et demain il se rattraperait. Il remonta rapidement jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, maintenant il passait la plus part de son temps avec Draco et passait toutes ses nuits avec lui. Il monta jusqu'à son lit ou il s'écroula dessus. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, il le trouvait petit, le matelas n'était finalement pas si confortable et surtout son dragon n'était pas avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se laisser bercer par Morphée avant que ses compagnons de chambre arrivent. Demain était un nouveau jour, demain il se ferait pardonner auprès de Draco, demain il lui dirait qu'il l'aime et sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

La grande salle était remplie de tout les élèves, il s'était levé dans les premiers pour être sur de ne pas louper l'arrivé de Draco et trépignait d'impatience mais la fin du petit déjeuner approchait et Draco n'était toujours pas là. Il laissa son regard parcourir vers la table des Serpentard à la recherche d'une tête blonde, les amis de Draco était là mais lui demeurait absent. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Draco ne louperait jamais le petit déjeuner, c'était son moment favori de la journée. Sa pensée fut interrompue par l'entrée du professeur McGonagall devenue directrice après la guerre. Son regard était grave et elle avançait d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs. Tout le monde s'était tu et essayait d'entendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien murmurer aux professeurs mais à la vue de leurs visages, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- « Harry, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée 'Mione mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir. »

Et en effet à peine fini sa phrase que la directrice c'était retourner vers ses élèves et s'apprêtait à parler.

\- « Hier soir on m'a signalé qu'un étudiant avait quitter l'établissement, certain d'entre vous on déjà du remarquer son absence. Vu les circonstances j'ai immédiatement contacté les aurors et ses parents qui l'ont cherché toute la nuit et qui continuent encore se matin. Cet élève manquant est Draco Malfoy. Suite à cet incident la journée de cours est annulée, et toute personne ayant la moindre information est priée de venir me voir dans mon bureau ou un professeur de l'école immédiatement. »

Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que la directrice accompagné des professeurs quittent la grande salle. Les Serpentards se regardaient tristement et chuchotaient entre eux. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles chuchotaient eux aussi. Seul les Gryffondors parlaient à voix haute. Certains s'inquiétaient, d'autres pensaient que ce n'était que justice. Hermione avait toute suite attrapé la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle avait eu comme un mauvais sentiment après l'annonce de la directrice. Elle avait peur qu'Harry fasse une bêtise. Elle sentit la main d'Harry se resserrer sur la sienne et elle essaya de le réconforter d'une voix rassurante.

\- « Ils vont le retrouver Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont vite le retrouver j'en suis sûr. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il voulait juste se réveiller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il devait forcément rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il sentait certain regard se poser sur lui mais il les ignora. Il se leva entraînant Hermione avec lui. Ils quittèrent rapidement la grande salle sous les surpris des Gryffondors qui étaient assis autour d'eux. Il conduit Hermione jusqu'à la fontaine de Poudlard et là, il craqua devant son ami.

\- « Il était là et je ne suis pas venu. Il était là à m'attendre et je ne suis pas venue Hermione. Je… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi Draco avait ça ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il senti les mains d'Hermione caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son aime et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Draco le faisait aussi, quand il avait passer une mauvaise journée, ou après un cauchemar, il passait doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui chuchotait des mots rassurants. Draco… Les larmes redoublèrent, il avait seulement murmuré son prénom. Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ?

\- « Je suis désolé Hermione. Je…  
\- Chut… Ça va aller Harry. Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains. Allons au dortoir, tu as besoin de te reposer un peut. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et renifla bruyamment en essuyant ses larmes. Il attrapa la manche d'Hermione et le suivit simplement comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère. Le trajet jusqu'au dortoir ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long et quand ils entrèrent dans celui-ci Ron était déjà là. Ron, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas le blond et il ne voulait pas se disputer à nouveau. Il vit discrètement Hermione faire un signe pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille, Hermione était vraiment attentionnée. Hermione le força a monté se coucher et il la laissa le border comme un enfant. Hermione ferait une mère géniale, il ne savait pas si Ron se rendait réellement compte de la chance qu'il avait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et passa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- « Merci 'Mione. »

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Ses gestes suffisaient à l'apaiser mais les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues malgré tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il avait pu, il aurait quitté le château et serait parti à sa recherche mais il ne le pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était espérer, espérer qu'ils le retrouveraient, qu'ils le lui ramèneraient. Et qu'ils oublieraient tout ça comme si c'était un simple mauvais rêve.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le souffle court. Un rêve. Il avait encore rêvé de se jour. Il se rallongea et posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Depuis 5 mois il faisait se rêve. Il se redressa et se glissa hors de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il alla vers le lavabo et regarda le miroir en face de lui. Il avait une mine horrible. Il fit couler l'eau du robinet et s'en passa un peut sur le visage. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Pas assez pour que Ron ou Hermione viennent le réveiller. Et Ginny… Il devrait vraiment lui dire de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Il réajusta son uniforme et passa doucement ses doigts sur le blason de sa maison. Il quitta le dortoir et parti rejoindre tout le monde à la grande salle. Hermione lui fit une accolade alors que Ron lui tapota l'épaule tout souriant. Il fit un signe de la main à Neville et Luna qui se trouvait plus loin. Les tables avaient disparues, les drapeaux des 4 maisons flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, les professeurs étaient alignés devant eux tout souriant avec la directrice McGonagall un peut en avant. Car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Le discours de la directrice et des professeurs étaient émouvant, certains avaient du mal à retenir leurs larmes.

\- « N'oubliez jamais, que quoi il advienne dans le futur, Poudlard est et restera votre maison. »

Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui l'enfance était terminée. Aujourd'hui ils quittaient Poudlard pour rentrer dans le monde des adultes.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews pour savoir ce qui vous a plu et déplu pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Et je vous dis à dimanche dans deux semaines ! （＾ｖ＾）

(1) J'ai trouvé cette information sur le « Wikipédia » d'Harry Potter et je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement avec la situation !


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple:** Harry x Draco  
 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. (Même le petit nouveau)  
 **Rating:** M, même si pour l'instant il ne se passe rien, le premier lemon devrait arriver très prochainement ! Au prochain chapitre si vous êtes des amours.  
 **NdA:** Je rappel que Sirius, Remus, Hedwige, Fred ne sont pas mort pendant la guerre.  
 **Beta:** LoupSpell

* * *

Chapitre 3 : This Is Only The Beginning

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Poudlard était terminé. Ça formation d'auror allait bientôt commencer et il avait rejoint Sirius et Remus au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait besoin de sa famille et même si on pouvait dire qu'il avait pardonné au Dursley, il devait rattrapé tout se temps perdu avec Sirius et puis en troisième année ils se l'étaient promis. Un chapitre c'était fini, celui de l'enfance, maintenant il devait commencer celui de l'adulte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sorti un boite de derrière son oreiller. Il passa doucement sa main dessus, la boite de sa baguette. Il se souvient encore de se jour chez Ollivander. Il l'ouvrit et laissa ses doigts parcourir délicatement sur la baguette présente à l'intérieur. Bois d'aubépine, 25 centimètres, souple et elle contenait un crin de licorne. Il connaissait cette baguette par cœur il était même le propriétaire à un moment. La baguette de Draco. Il était parti sans sa baguette, même ses affaires de Poudlard étaient restées dans sa chambre. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et posa la baguette à côté, ce qu'il intéressait était se petit bout de papier plier en quatre qui ne devait pas faire plus de 5 centimètres. Il murmura un _amplificatum_ et le papier repris sa taille d'origine. Il le déplia soigneusement et sourit tristement, c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. Une photo que même Draco ignorait son existence et que s'il l'avait su, l'aurait jeté au feu sur le champ. Il l'avait prit en douce avec un appareil photo moldu, Draco et lui, allongé sur le lit du blond. Il se souvenait très bien de se moment. C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin et il s'était littéralement jeter l'un sur le l'autre le soir même. Draco dormait sur son torse et lui avait une main dans les cheveux de son blond. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange sur cette photo. Il se perdit dans ses pensée jusqu'au moment ou Sirius frappa à la porte de sa chambre lui demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Il remit précipitamment la baguette dans son écrin et le jeta dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et cacha la photo sous son oreiller.

\- « Oui, tu peux entrer Sirius ! »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et ouvra la porte.

\- « On passa à table, tu viens manger ?  
\- Oui, oui j'arrive. »

A peine sa phrase fini Harry sauta de son lit et parti en courant rejoindre Remus dans la cuisine, se qui fit sourire Sirius.

\- « Aah la jeunesse… »

Il s'approcha du lit de filleul qui avait défait son lit en sortant comme s'il avait une furie au trousse. En enlevant les coussins pour remettre correctement la couverture il remarqua une photo sous l'un d'eux. Prit de curiosité il la prit et la regarda. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette photo ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague de la part de son filleul ? Il savait que la disparition de celui-ci l'avait chamboulé mais il n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Il replia la photo et la mit dans sa veste en descendant, un certain jeune homme avait des explications à lui donner. Remus et Harry était déjà installer et semblait l'attendre. Valait mieux en parler à la fin du repas. Le repas fut court et une étrange sensation semblait flottée au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas…  
\- Très bonne déduction Moony. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu n'aurais rien à nous dire par hasard ?  
\- Moi ? Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Sirius ?»

Pourquoi Sirius le regardait comme s'il allait sortir des gongs à tout moment. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- « Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Et là il comprit. Sirius venait de poser la photo sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui fronçait les sourcils en passant de la photo à Harry. Son monde venait de s'écrouler une seconde fois.

\- « Alors Harry. On attend ton explication.  
\- La photo parle d'elle-même… Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.  
\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire ?  
\- Sirius, calme-toi.»

Il regarda son parrain sortir de table et quelques minutes après une porte claquait. Il baissa la tête et regarda son assiette vide en se triturant les doigts. Il senti la main de Remus sur son épaule et le il se redressa pour le regarder.

\- « Je suis désolé Remus…  
\- Ne soit pas désolé Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et si tu me racontais comment cette histoire à commencer ? »

Il soupira. Autant tout dire maintenant. De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

\- « Pendant la guerre, j'ai vu Malfoy pleuré dans les toilettes. Ça à fait tilt à ce moment là. Puis les événements se sont enchaîner, il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai sauvé la sienne. Je suppose que ça à crée quelque chose entre nous. Et quand la guerre s'est fini tout le monde me traitait comme une légende vivante, le survivant devenu le sauveur, sauf lui. Il ne me mettait pas sur un piédestal, ont continuaient de se disputer comme on en avait l'habitude puis un jour tout à changer. Au début ça ne devait pas duré, ça devait juste être une nuit. Tu te doutes bien que ça ne sait pas fini là. On sait énormément rapprocher. Ça à durer toute la dernière année. On ne se cachait pas vraiment mais on ne s'exposait pas non plus. Hermione avait compris depuis le début, et quand Ron la su, il ne l'a pas accepté. Ron ne me parlait plus et m'ignorait totalement puis vers le milieu d'année je pense qu'il a comprit et on s'est réconcilier et le lendemain Draco avait disparu. J'ai tout fait foiré Remus. C'est de ma faut si aujourd'hui Draco à disparu. »

Il reprit son souffle et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux. Il avait tout dit. Pour la première fois, il avait raconté son histoire avec Draco à quelqu'un. Il était nerveux et il avait envie de pleurer. Il vit Remus se lever et le prendre dans ses bras comme un père l'aurait fait pour réconforter son fils.

\- « Ne t'en veux pas Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ?  
\- Mais Sirius ?  
\- Tu sais Harry, je connais Sirius. Il n'est pas fâcher contre toi. Je pense juste qu'il aurait aimé le savoir autrement que comme ça. Il te considère comme son fils. Que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme, ça ne changera jamais l'amour que Sirius te porte. Essaye juste de te mettre à sa place. Si j'ai bien écouté ton histoire, ça allait faire un an que toi et le jeune Malfoy sortait ensemble. Comment aurais-tu réagit si ton fils t'avait caché une telle relation ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais ressenti ?  
\- Je… Je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même manière… Tu crois que j'ai blessé Sirius ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry. Mais, si tu lui raconte, il te pardonnera.  
\- D'accord, je vais attendre dans ma chambre, tu m'appels quand dès qu'il revient ?  
\- Promis. Et n'oublie pas la photo.»

Harry lui sourit et repris la photo avant de remonter à l'étage. Il s'assit sur son lit et posa la photo sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que Draco faisait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il au moins un toit sur la tête ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours en vie ? Il se posait trop de question. Il mit la photo à côté de lui et plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Pouvait-il ne pas penser à lui au moins quelques minutes ? Non. Visiblement son cerveau n'en avait rien a faire que lui souffre, cerveau égoïste. Il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre et avant qu'il n'est pu se redresser cette personne c'était allongé sur lui comme s'il était un matelas. Malgré la tête enfouie sous l'oreiller il aurait reconnu cette odeur entre mille.

\- « Sirius…  
\- Laisse moi parler avant Harry. Je veux que tu saches que tu sortes avec un garçon ou avec un fille m'importe peut, le temps que tu es heureux. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de secret pour moi, ça m'a fait un choc de trouver cette photo, comme ça. Et puis sérieusement Harry… Malfoy ? Je croyais que vous étiez les pires ennemies du monde !  
\- Voldemort était mon pire ennemie. Draco s'était ma Némésis, comme mon père et le professeur Snape.  
\- C'est Draco maintenant ? Dis moi cette relation elle a durée combien de temps ?  
\- Plusieurs mois… ? »

Il sentit Sirius se lever et s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- « Tu sais quand on y regarde sérieusement, Malfoy est loin d'être moche. Bon, le sang des Blacks en est surement pour quelque chose. Quoi ? Se petit sourire ne fonctionne pas avec moi jeune homme. Et si je le vois, je peux te dire qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure. J'espère qu'il est bien caché là ou il est.»

Enfin ça c'était ce que Sirius pensait. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte, le retrouver. Alors il espérait justement qu'il ne soit pas trop bien caché. Ces mois l'avait fait réfléchir, et personne n'arriverait à sa cheville.

* * *

Les vacances étaient terminées. Sirius et Remus avaient oubliés l'incident de la photo et tout était redevenu normal, même si Sirius s'amusait à lui présenter le premier voisin blond au yeux claires espérant lui faire oublier son blond à lui mais c'était cause perdu, ce qui amusait énormément Remus. Et le voilà maintenant au Ministère de la Magie à attendre Ron et Neville. Quand Ron lui avait annoncé que Neville s'était inscrit à la formation ça l'avait quelque peut surpris, puis il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard et finalement, auror lui irait plutôt bien. Il devait avoir attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir son meilleur ami et Neville venir vers lui.

-« Harry ! Mon vieux, pourquoi tu n'es pas passé pendant les vacances ?  
\- Désolé Ron, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peut avec Sirius, et puis je me suis comme même entraîner un peut ! Et toi Neville, tes vacances ?  
\- Elles se sont bien passées, même si elles sont passées trop vite. »

Ron n'eu même pas le temps de raconter ses vacances qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année surement arrivait vers eux, corps droit, les mains dans le dos. Cet homme s'avait imposé sa présence.

\- « Gawain Robards, chef du bureau des aurors. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour la formation d'auror. C'est au deuxième étage, suivez moi. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà entrain de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Ils se regardèrent tout les trois, ils étaient sur d'une chose, cet homme n'était pas un plaisantin. Ils se dépêchèrent de le suivre avant de le perdre de vue. Le court trajet était silencieux et ils arrivèrent assez vite au niveau du bureau des aurors. Robards les fit rentrer dans une salle ou déjà une vingtaine de personnes se trouvait. Des visages de Poudlard, des visages inconnus. Ils prirent place là ou il restait des siège de libre cet à dire au fond.

\- « Bien. Je me représente à nouveau, Gawain Robards. Je suis le chef du bureau des aurors ainsi que celui qui dira si oui ou non vous seriez digne d'en devenir un. Je ne vous apprends rien, la formation se déroulera en trois ans. Pendant trois ans vous serez former aux combats que ça soit magique ou le corps à corps, à la filature ou au déguisement, les potions, la médicomagie, et le plus important le travail d'équipe. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette formation n'est pas une partie de plaisir, soit vous vous donnez à fond, soit vous rentrez chez vous. Vous n'irez pas sur le terrain avant la deuxième année alors je ne veux pas entendre de « Quand est-ce qu'on va sur le terrain ? » C'est clair pour tout le monde ? Bien, c'est tout pour cette réunion d'information. La formation commence dans dix jours soit le 10 septembre, je veux que tout le monde soit là dans cette pièce à huit heures tapantes, une minute de retard et vous aurez le droit de faire un aller-retour pour chez vous. Vous pouvez y aller.»

Il s'était dépêcher de sortir de la salle suivit de Ron et de Neville. Après avoir débattu sur le fait que Monsieur Robards était surement un membre caché de la famille de Snape pendant une bonne demi heure, ils avaient décidé de rentrer chacun de leurs côtés et de profiter du peut de vie sociale qu'ils leurs restaient au vue du programme bien charger qui les attendaient dans dix jours.

Quand il retourna au Square Grimmaud, il raconta comme s'était passé la réunion, qu'il avait reconnu quelques visages de Poudlard et que Monsieur Robards n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et avant qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose d'autre Remus était déjà entrain de lui faire un beau discours. Qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, que Monsieur Robards était quelqu'un de droit et juste, qu'il aimait son métier et que Kingsley ne l'aurait pas choisi s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui… Il échangea un regard amusé avec son parrain avant de s'excuser auprès de Remus et qu'il verrait bien de toute façon comme ça allait se passer avec Monsieur Robards. Il avait dix jours pour se préparer au pire.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! J'ai écris la trame de l'histoire et si je respect bien mon petit programme cette fic aura 16 chapitres ! (Et des bonus si vous êtes gentils et que vous me laissez pleins de reviews ! ( Chantage ? Pas du tout ) On se retrouve le 18/12/16 pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Petit Message

**Petit Message**  
Non malheureusement ce n'est pas un chapitre en avance...Mais un petit mot pour vous.  
Il n'y aura pas de chapitre se dimanche, je suis désolée. J'ai eu un souci personnel.

Je veux juste rajouter : Si un jour vous êtes témoin d'un quelconque accident, que vous avez assistez à la scène dès le début, rester auprès de la victime. Aujourd'hui trop de gens ne pensent qu'à eux et ne pense pas au après. Je peux comprendre qu'on est des choses à faire mais si vous êtes témoin de quelque chose de grave, ne prenez pas la fuite et ne faite pas comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous promets d'être là avec un beau chapitre le 25 décembre et peut-être un chapitre bonus pour fêter Noël !

 _Kiss, kiss ~_  
 _AlhenaStoria_


End file.
